Génie du mal
by Aristo-barjo
Summary: Gaël était un garçon très intelligent. A un an, il parlait déjà correctement. Il comprenait beaucoup de choses. Et il avait déjà choisi sa voie.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Génie du mal

Personnages : Gaël – Alessandro – Matthis – Guillaume

Rating : Ma

Résumé : Gaël était un garçon très intelligent. A un an, il parlait déjà correctement. Il comprenait beaucoup de choses. Et il avait déjà choisi sa voie.

Note de l'auteur : Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, là-dessus. Bonne lecture ?

* * *

/ !\ AVERTISSEMENT / !\

Alors, ceci n'est pas quelque chose que je fais habituellement mais je pense que c'est nécessaire pour cette fiction. Comme vous le savez, sur , les fictions rating M sont, à la base, interdites. Mais elles composent tout de même la majorité des fictions postées et tout le monde sait à quoi s'attendre lorsqu'il en lit : soit du sexe soit de la torture. Ou du suicide. Enfin, des sujets hardcore, dirons-nous.

Cette fiction, je la poste en M parce qu'il n'y a rien au-dessus. Mais je préfère vous prévenir : Ce n'est pas une fiction à laisser à la portée de tout le monde et n'importe qui. Tout d'abord, parce qu'elle ne suit pas l'habituel shéma des fictions (et autres histoires) à savoir : Bien vs Mal.

Ici, c'est la quête du mal absolu par quatre personnes qui prennent chacun un chemin différent pour y arriver.

Ce qui signifie, en clair, que cette fiction va aborder plusieurs sujets sensibles : Drogue, alcool, cigarette (bon, d'accord, c'est pas si sensible que ça), viol (je ne pense pas vraiment décrire de viols. Les sous-entendus sont préférables dans ces cas), avilissement de l'être humain, sorte d'esclavage…

Un autre détail. Souvent, dans les fictions (particulièrement yaoi/yrui/inceste), l'homosexualité et l'inceste passent comme normales aux yeux des gens. Ici, c'est un UA réalité. Où l'homosexualité est mal vue, l'inceste est proscrit et où la loi du plus fort règne. Certes, le monde n'est pas aussi moche que je vais le décrire (y'a des tas de choses biens dans le monde ! Pour un footballeur qui ne sait pas parler et se tape tout le monde, on a une bonne équipe de handball !), mais je me tourne plus vers son côté sombre.

Enfin, l'histoire se déroule sur plusieurs années. Les premières sont passées rapidement car le corps du texte se trouve principalement dans les années lycées des personnages mais le début est tout de même important.

Voilà. Vous êtes donc avertis. Si vous êtes des gens sensibles, ne lisez pas.

/ !\ FIN DE L'AVERTISSEMENT / !\


	2. Chapter 2

Note de l'auteur : Euh...Waw, c'était assez dérangeant d'écrire ça. Tout le monde connaît la cruauté des enfants, mais la décrire, c'est autre chose. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Allistor soupira en voyant, une nouvelle fois, Gaël jouer seul, à l'écart de Stefan et Nolwenn. Elever seul ses trois petits frères et sœurs n'était pas toujours facile. Il s'approcha du petit garçon aux cheveux noirs qui était assis dans le jardin, dos à lui, en train de faire il-ne-savait-trop-quoi. Des trois petits, le brun était l'aîné avec ses trois ans, et sûrement le plus intelligent. Le pédiatre l'avait diagnostiqué comme enfant prodige très tôt. A un an, là où les autres enfants prononçaient leur premier mot, le petit Kirkland structurait déjà ses phrases. Il apprenait vite, très vite, enregistrait la moindre information défilant sous ses yeux. Il stupéfiait régulièrement les invités à la maison qui voulaient le complimenter avec des « il est trop mignon ! ». Invariablement, il répliquait à la personne qu'elle avait beau dire ça, il n'en était pas moins que dans dix ans elle le traiterait de « petit crétin d'une génération fichue ».

L'amabilité en personne.

- Gaël ? Tu es encore tout seul ?

- Non, tu vois bien que je parle à une licorne.

Allistor grimaça et lui fit remarquer qu'il pourrait être plus gentil. L'autre s'empressa de répliquer qu'à question stupide, réponse stupide.

Il se disait d'ailleurs qu'il n'était pas assez intelligent pour élever un petit génie. Mais bon. Il s'accroupit et lui demanda s'il ne préférait pas aller jouer avec Stefan et Nolwenn sur la terrasse au lieu de rester assis dans l'herbe à l'écart de tout le monde.

- Non. Je suis bien, ici.

L'aîné soupira et s'assit à côté de l'autre, gardant un œil sur les deux petits roux sur la terrasse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il gentiment.

Le petit garçon ne répondit pas, concentré sur ce qui se trouvait dans ses mains. Allistor voulut poser à nouveau sa question mais un léger bruit arriva à ses oreilles. Le téléphone. Avec un soupir, il se leva et courut jusqu'à la maison, veillant sur les trois monstres depuis la fenêtre.

Gaël fronça ses yeux rouges, tenant entre ses petits doigts un criquet. Le minuscule insecte se débattait de toutes ses pattes, cherchant à échapper à son emprise. Agacé, l'enfant appuya d'un coup.

L'animal explosa et arrêta de bouger.

Les sourcils du petit brun se haussèrent de curiosité et il observa le corps sans vie du criquet sous tous ses angles. Rien, il ne bougeait vraiment plus.

Il prit un mouchoir et l'étala sur le sol pour déposer le corps dessus, se demandant si l'insecte se remettrait à bouger. Mais non, il restait immobile et difforme.

Un second criquet eut le malheur de passer devant ses yeux et il l'attrapa aussi. Comme le premier, il se mit à bouger dans tous les sens pour s'échapper. Gaël décida de ne pas l'écraser complètement tout de suite, celui-là. Il l'examina en faisant la moue, réfléchissant. Visiblement, l'insecte avec une espèce de petite tête. L'index et le majeur de l'enfant se placèrent sur ce petit crâne et le pincèrent d'un coup.

Le criquet cessa également de bouger, bien qu'il ne l'ait pas écrabouillé comme l'autre.

Pensif, le petit brun posa le corps à côté de l'autre, prenant des notes dans sa tête. Lorsqu'on écrabouille un criquet, il arrête de bouger. Quand on lui écrase la tête, il arrête de bouger aussi.

Un genre d'enthousiasme malsain s'empara de lui en réalisant qu'il avait tout pouvoir sur ces petites bêtes. C'était à lui de décider si les insectes pouvaient bouger ou non.

Ilse mit à la recherche d'un troisième criquet pour continuer ses expériences. Une fois l'animal entre ses doigts, il tâcha de se concentrer sur ces pattes qui bougeaient dans tous les sens. Il parvint à en attraper une et tira dessus jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sépare du corps. Mais l'insecte continua de se débattre, voire peut-être encore plus qu'avant.

- Arrête de bouger…ordonna-t-il entre ses lèvres.

A son grand désarroi, le criquet ne lui obéit pas. Au contraire, il eut l'impression qu'il se débattit plus fort encore, comme par provocation. Ca ne lui plut pas, alors il lui arracha une patte de plus. Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à se faire obéir. Forcément, lorsque l'insecte n'eut plus de pattes, il ne put que crisser désespérément, comme un dernier chant d'agonie.

Gaël l'observa longuement, se demandant s'il devait mettre un terme à ce bruit comme avec les deux autres. Au lieu de ça, il déposa le corps qui bougeait faiblement, estropié, et l'observa s'éteindre.

* * *

Gaël recommença souvent l'expérience des criquets. Une fois, Allistor l'avait surpris et était parti dans une longue explication comme quoi il ne fallait pas faire ça. Que cela s'appelait la mort et que c'était cruel. Mort et cruel, ces deux mots sonnèrent doucement aux oreilles de l'enfant qui décida de ne pas tenir compte de l'avis de son aîné. Il se cacha pour continuer ses tests, essayant avec d'autres insectes, plus gros, comme des escargots, des araignées (même s'il se faisait mordre et piquer quelques fois). Il découvrit que la même loi régissait tous les êtres vivants : Lorsqu'il s'arrête de bouger, il ne bougera plus jamais. La mort, comme l'avait dit Allistor.

Il commençait à vouloir pousser sa recherche plus loin, il voulait tout savoir de ce pouvoir mystérieux qu'il avait de pouvoir donner la mort aux insectes. Il n'avait que quatre ans lorsqu'il décida de voir s'il pouvait donner la mort à quelque chose de plus gros qu'un insecte. Il se mit à chercher, réfléchir. Il avait un peu peur de s'attaquer à quelque chose de trop gros qui pourrait lui faire du mal et, qui sait, peut-être serait-il celui qui recevrait la mort.

Il ne voulait pas ne plus bouger pour toujours. Mais il aimait bien voir les insectes ne plus bouger.

Un jour, alors qu'il était dans sa classe de maternelle à griffonner sur une feuille, ses yeux rouges tombèrent sur la cage de Grisou. Grisou, c'était la mascotte de la classe, une petite souris qu'ils devaient nourrir chacun leur tour. Lui trouvait ça stupide. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'une petite bestiole qui se contentait de courir sans remarquer qu'elle était dans une roue et donc qu'elle n'arriverait nulle part.

La sonnerie retentit et tous les gamins se ruèrent dehors, lui tirant une grimace. Il n'aimait pas les mouvements de foule pas plus que le bruit. Il aimait la solitude. Ou bien la présence d'une autre personne calme. Néanmoins, à son âge, il n'y en avait pas beaucoup. C'était pour ça qu'il avait tendance à apprécier la compagnie de Seamas, un de ses frères parti habiter loin, en Irlande. Il était calme, ne disait jamais rien. Mais forcément, il y avait toujours sa stupide sœur jumelle avec lui qui venait lui attraper les joues et tirer dessus avant de lui dire des phrases sans queue ni tête comme s'il était complètement débile.

Le maîtresse ne sembla pas remarquer qu'il n'était pas sorti avec tous les autres et alla surveiller les autres. Il était donc seul dans la salle.

Il se leva et se mit à déambuler dans la classe jusqu'à s'arrêter devant la cage de la petite souris. Il eut tout à coup envie de continuer ses expériences. Mais comment ? Il avait déjà expérimenté avec les escargots que l'arrachage de pattes ne marchait pas sur tous les animaux…Seulement ceux qui en ont et qui ne sont pas trop fortes. Il avait essayé sur un lézard, un jour. Impossible de les lui enlever.

Il avait découvert qu'il préférait que l'animal se débatte le plus possible avant la mort. Il trouvait ça plus amusant de cette manière.

Il ouvrit la petite porte de la cage et le rongeur se précipita vers lui, pensant qu'il allait recevoir ses graines sûrement. Cet animal idiot était incapable d'identifier des horaires de repas…Gaël l'attrapa précautionneusement entre ses mains et lui lissa le poil en réfléchissant. La souris ne ressemblait pas du tout aux autres animaux sur lesquels il avait pu expérimenter la mort. Sauf peut-être au lézard. Mais le lézard l'avait tellement agacé à se faufiler entre ses doigts et à le mordre qu''il avait fini par l'écraser sous une pierre. Ca n'avait pas été très amusant.

Il savait aussi que le petit rongeur avait des dents très coupantes. Un de ses camarades avait été mordu une fois, et ça avait énormément saigné. Saigné…Hum…

L'animal entre les mains, il parcourut la pièce du regard jusqu'à voir l'armoire à fournitures dans laquelle la maîtresse gardait tous les objets de la classe. Il reposa la souris dans sa cage par souci pratique et alla ouvrir l'armoire. Fermée. Il fallait une clé. Elle devait être dans le bureau de la maîtresse. Il alla ouvrir tous les tiroirs jusqu'à trouver ce qui lui sembla être la bonne clé. Gagné, elle tourna dans la serrure.

Il observa les nombreux pots remplis de choses et d'autres, des crayons de couleur, des feutres, des ciseaux, du papier…Des ciseaux ? Il en attrapa une longue paire, plus grande encore que sa main. Les ciseaux, ça coupait, c'était Allistor qui lui avait dit. Et la maîtresse ne voulait jamais que les enfants y touchent.

Il alla reprendre la petite souris dans ses mains et la mit dans un pot à crayon. Elle n'avait même pas la place de s'enfuir. Il l'observa quelques instants avant de brandir le ciseau et de le planter dans la boîte. La souris couina et se mit à bouger furieusement, courant en rond. Gaël fut totalement exalté par cette réaction et, le cœur battant, recommença plus fort encore. La lame des ciseaux se teinta de rouge. Rouge comme le sang des humains. Il continua encore et encore jusqu'à ce que la souris s'écroule dans un couinement désespéré. Gaël expira, réalisant qu'il avait retenu sa respiration pendant toute l'action, et observa le ciseau. Le sang était rouge, en effet, comme les humains. Donc, s'il pouvait donner la mort à une souris, il pouvait donner la mort à un humain ?

L'idée le fit trembler de tous ses membres.

Il vida le pot à crayon dans la cage de la souris et recouvrir son petit corps sanguinolent de copeaux beiges. Il passa les ciseaux et le pot à crayon sous l'eau, ainsi que ses mains, pour enlever le sang. Il remit les affaires dans l'armoire et la clé dans le tiroir. Puis, il sortit discrètement. Personne ne l'avait vu. Et seul son cœur battant lui rappelait encore ce qu'il venait de faire.

* * *

...Review ? :3


	3. Chapter 3

Note de l'auteur : Pfou, je peux enfin aller me coucher, je l'ai enfin terminé...Voici donc l'apparition de notre cher Alessandro...Au fait, les personnages présents n'ont pas systématiquement les même liens que dans le monde des régions. Stefan a sept-huit ans alors que Christian en a dix-sept, hein. Enfin, voilà...Bonne lecture !

* * *

Gaël observa sa nouvelle classe, son cartable à ses pieds. Allistor avait dû déménager et le changer d'école. Alors qu'il avait fait son CP et sa CE1 à Loudéac, le voilà à Coutances pour faire sa CE2. Sa nouvelle maîtresse était en train de le présenter. Il n'y prêtait pas attention, observant ses camarades. Il ne voyait pas trop la différence avec son ancienne classe…Sauf…Sur le côté, tranquillement appuyé contre un mur, un des élèves sortait du lot. Il se mit à le fixer. Son apparence était plutôt banale. Vêtu de vêtements simples, un gilet gris et un jean de la même couleur, il avait la peau plutôt bronzée. Des cheveux châtains soigneusement coupés dont une mèche en forme de boucle s'échappait. Et des yeux bleus clairs. Ce furent ses yeux qui le frappèrent. Contrairement aux autres gamins qui l'observaient comme un nouvel animal dans un zoo, celui-là le transperçait littéralement du regard. De plus, il était seul à sa table. Pas vraiment surprenant, il peut arriver d'être seul mais là…Les enfants de devant avaient leur table anormalement avancée et ceux de derrière avaient reculé la leur. Un genre de périmètre de sécurité l'entourait. S'il devait reprendre la métaphore du zoo, il dirait que cet enfant était un loup dangereux qu'on avait enfermé dans un grillage puis enfermé le grillage dans un autre grillage pour éviter que les sales gamins passent leurs doigts à travers…Et ses les fassent arracher.

- Gaël vient de loin, j'espère que vous serez gentils avec lui ! Voilà, tu peux aller t'asseoir. Il y a une place libre à côté de Geoffroy, une à côté d'Alessandro et une toute seule là.

Gaël n'hésita pas bien longtemps et attrapa son cartable pour s'avancer vers la table du dit Alessandro. Le châtain l'observa en souriant. Comme une araignée observant sa proie pénétrer sa toile. Une invitation mais un avertissement « Rentre donc sur mon territoire, rentres-y donc…Mais gare à ne pas te retrouver entre mes griffes ».

Le petit brun posa son sac sur la table et s'assit sur la chaise dans un air de pur défi.

- Je suis content d'avoir enfin un voisin ! lança l'autre.

- Hm. On dirait que tu n'es pas très aimé.

- Non, en effet.

Gaël savait d'expérience que les enfants prenaient souvent un de leurs camarades comme bouc-émissaire. Cet enfant isolé devenait vite la cible de toute la cruauté infantile, lésé de tout et abandonné par tous. Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'Alessandro n'était pas un bouc-émissaire et qu'il y avait une autre raison derrière le fait qu'il soit si isolé. Peut-être était-il une de ces mini-brutes en puissance qui se prenaient pour les caïds des cours de récréation ? Non, impossible, il n'était pas aussi petit que lui mais pas très grand non plus. Pas de quoi impressionner le monde entier. Il en voyait d'autres dans la classe qui semblaient avoir bien plus le profil pour ça.

Décidément, cet enfant là l'intriguait. Lui qui n'avait jamais eu d'intérêt pour les enfants de son âge, généralement bruyants et stupides…

Alessandro ne semblait pas vraiment s'intéresser au cours, observant tous les autres enfants. Gaël en profita pour l'examiner lui. Ses doigts tapotaient régulièrement une pochette beige portant une étiquette. Malheureusement, il ne put lire ce qui y était inscrit car le bras de l'autre s'y trouvait.

- Je suppose que les cours t'ennuient, un petit génie comme toi, qui sait déjà lire et écrire à la perfection, devrait être dans les classes supérieures…

Gaël releva les yeux sur le regard brillant de son voisin, surpris.

- Enfin, je suppose que tu n'as pas voulu sauter de classe parce que tu te doutais que vivre parmi les grands serait un véritable enfer, tu as raison. Une nouvelle marque de ton intelligence, dis donc. Tu as toujours été un enfant très sage, c'est étonnant, sans présence maternelle pour t'épanouir, que tu ne sois pas devenu une petite racaille…

- Comment sais-tu tout ça sur moi ?

- Quand j'ai su qu'il y aurait un nouveau, je me suis introduit chez la directrice et j'ai piqué ton dossier pour le photocopier. J'ai toute ta vie sur une de mes étagères, à la maison. On devient amis, dis ?

Gaël cligna des yeux. Un truc venait de se passer un peu trop rapidement là. C'était quoi ça ? L'autre venait de le menacer de mettre toute sa vie à découvert s'il ne devenait pas son « ami » ? Il doutait d'ailleurs de la signification du mot ami dans le vocabulaire d'Alessandro.

- Tu peux bien faire ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche, et je ne compte pas devenir ton ami.

- D'accord.

Le châtain ne rajouta rien et la maîtresse leur distribua les exercices. Gaël observa sa feuille. Des opérations à poser. Avec un soupir, il commença soigneusement à réaliser ses calculs, notant chaque retenue avec application. Sa CE1 lui avait appris une bonne chose : si on a des bons résultats, les professeurs et la famille considèrent qu'on est des petits saints. Et ainsi, il pouvait s'adonner tranquillement à ses expériences.

Il remarqua qu'Alessandro avait expédié l'exercice avec autant de facilité que lui. Etait-il comme lui ? Un « enfant prodige » ? Son cœur s'emballa à cette pensée. Avait-il trouvé quelqu'un de la même « espèce » que lui ?

On lui avait très tôt fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas comme tout le monde. Pas Allistor, lui avait toujours veillé à ce qu'il se sente intègre. Mais les maîtres et maîtresses ne pouvaient empêcher des « on voit bien que c'est un enfant prodige ! » ou « c'est un petit génie ! ». Ses camarades lui étaient souvent hostiles pour ça. Il n'aimait pas les autres mais les laissait tranquille, restant dans son coin. Il ne leur demandait rien et n'attendait rien d'eux. Mais eux ne s'étaient pas fait prier pour se moquer de lui et lui signifier clairement que même si un jour il lui venait l'idée de vouloir se mêler à eux, il pouvait toujours courir.

Ainsi, jamais n'était née l'envie d'avoir des relations avec les autres.

Il n'avait jamais songé pouvoir un jour rencontrer un autre enfant de son « espèce ». Peut-être qu'Alessandro était juste bon en maths. Et très calme. Et à l'écart des autres. Et assez intelligent pour s'infiltrer chez la directrice.

Ca faisait beaucoup de points communs.

- Gaël, tu es très intelligent ?

- C'est une question ou une affirmation ?

- Une question rhétorique.

- Ne joue pas au con avec moi ou je t'en flanque une.

- Quelle vulgarité…Ça casse le personnage.

Gaël haussa les épaules. Ça, il s'en fichait complètement. Cependant, chose dont il ne se fichait pas : le vocabulaire de son voisin. Jamais un enfant « normal » n'aurait parlé ainsi…

- Donc, si tu es très intelligent, tu as déjà deviné ? On est pareils, toi et moi.

Le brun frissonna devant le sourire d'Alessandro. Il eut l'impression qu'outre le fait d'être plus intelligents que la moyenne, ils avaient un second point commun. Mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Le châtain lui tendit la main.

- Alors, on devient amis ?

Gaël réfléchit quelques instants avant d'attraper cette main que l'autre lui tendait.

- D'accord.

* * *

On dit souvent que lorsque deux esprits à l'intelligence supérieure se rencontrent, la seule issue possible est une guerre sans fin aboutissant à la destruction de l'un d'eux. Pourtant, Gaël et Alessandro devinrent bien vite inséparables. Il était rare de trouver l'un sans l'autre et la maîtresse était contente de voir que le solitaire de la classe avait sympathisé avec le nouveau. Ainsi, en CM1, ils étaient toujours amis.

Allistor aussi fut ravi d'apprendre que son petit frère s'était enfin fait un ami et avait tenu à rencontrer les parents du dit ami. Alessandro avait trouvé que c'était une bonne occasion d'inviter Gaël chez lui pour lui montrer sa passion de longue date.

L'aîné des Kirkland avait envoyé Stefan et Nolwenn chez un de leurs oncles, ayant bien compris qu'un véritable fossé séparait les deux roux et le brun qui ne s'adressaient, pour ainsi dire, jamais la parole. Gaël se tenant sagement à côté de lui en attendant que les Luciani leur ouvrent la porte.

Finalement, un grand homme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus leur ouvrit en souriant, avec un fort accent occitan.

- Bonjour, je suis Andriu Luciani, le père d'Alessandro, vous devez être Allistor ?

- Euh, oui, c'est moi, enchanté !

L'homme leur sourit et les fit entrer, installant l'aîné à la table du salon.

- Excusez le bruit, mon fils aîné, Christian, réclame son émancipation pour aller vivre avec son petit ami…A dix-sept ans. (il soupira) La vie de père célibataire n'est pas toujours une sinécure. Vous avez une femme ?

- Euuuuuuuh…Disons que je ne suis pas exactement le père de Gaël, Stefan et Nolwenn, je suis leur frère aîné. Nos parents ont eu un grave accident et…Vous comprenez. Donc les plus capables financièrement d'entre les aînés –on est une très grande fratrie- se sont occupé des plus jeunes. Mais je compatis quand même, je me dis souvent qu'il manque une présence féminine à la maison.

Andriu lui fit un aimable sourire et fit signe à Gaël que la chambre d'Alessandro était à l'étage. Après réflexion, il décida de l'y accompagner.

- Christian serait capable de le prendre « en otage » et de menacer de ne pas le laisser partir tant qu'il ne sera pas émancipé.

« - Quentin, l'ennemi a découvert nos plans, on fait quoi ? » murmura une voix derrière une porte visiblement fermée à clé.

Le père célibataire poussa un soupir et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son dernier fils, y poussant gentiment Gaël.

Le petit brun observa la chambre. Elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à la sienne. Et sûrement pas du tout à celle d'un élève de CM1 normal. Le lit était bien fait et dessus ronronnait paisiblement un gros chat roux, à moitié affalé sur une game boy. Une multiprise était assaillie de câbles tous reliés à une tour d'ordinateur sagement posée sous un bureau où était assis Alessandro, les jambes battant dans le vide et les yeux rivés sur l'écran. Les pupilles bleues glissèrent sur le côté et il ôta son casque pour sauter de sa chaise, venant à sa rencontre.

- Salut Gaël, bienvenue dans mon antre !

- Tu joues aux jeux vidéos ?

- Entre autres. L'informatique et la technologie, je trouve ça génial. Pas toi ?

- Je ne m'y suis jamais intéressé.

Gaël s'approcha, curieux. Non, en effet, il ne s'était jamais intéressé à l'informatique et c'était bien là un domaine dans lequel il se trouvait désarmé et sans connaissance. Qu'est-ce qu'Alessandro comptait vraiment faire avec ça, hein ?

* * *

- Ça n'a pas toujours été facile d'élever Alessandro, surtout qu'il est né pendant la crise d'ado de Christian, alors tu vois l'ambiance…Ma femme était légèrement plus vieille que moi, une dizaine d'années à peu près, et elle…Elle avait contracté une maladie d'Alzeihmer foudroyante. Christian a compris, il était déjà grand. Mais Alessandro…Il n'était qu'un petit enfant, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa maman ne le reconnaissait pas…Pourquoi elle avait des sautes d'humeur, faisait des choses étranges…En plus de ça, il est né enfant prodige, comme Gaël, et ses camarades de classe le rejetaient pour ça, vous connaissez les enfants. Je crois que l'étape finale a été lorsque sa mère a eu une hallucination alors qu'il voulait lui faire un câlin…Elle s'est mise à hurler au démon et a voulu fuir la maison. Alessandro a passé toute son année de CP dans une espèce de flou, de brouillard et a voulu compenser l'absence de sa mère, à l'hôpital, en apprenant un maximum de choses. Son état s'est arrangé lorsqu'il a découvert Internet, j'ai évidemment dressé des limites et je vérifie souvent sur quoi il va, mais je crois que cette ouverture sur le monde le fait se sentir mieux. Christian est comme ça aussi, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de fouiner dans la vie des autres. Je suppose qu'ils font ça pour se rassurer et se dire qu'il y a pire ailleurs…

Andriu soupira et Allistor lui posa gentiment la main sur l'épaule. La famille Luciani avait visiblement eut son lot de poisse avec la maladie de la mère mais le père avait réussi à faire face pour ses deux fils. Il trouva ça admirable.

* * *

- Avec Internet, on sait tout sur tout le monde. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'enfants de notre âge qui ont des comptes Facebook ou autres stupidités de réseaux sociaux, en revanche, leurs parents…Réseaux sociaux, hébergeur de photos, boîtes de messagerie, ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de se dévoiler. Et humilier les parents, c'est humilier les enfants. Tu verras, quand on sera au collège…La sixième, c'est la période type où les ados sont persuadé que le fait qu'ils mangent une pomme se doit d'être dit au monde entier…Il n'y a même pas besoin de chercher, ils disent tout sur eux ! Le tout, sur internet, c'est de savoir se faire invisible. Si tu fais la moindre erreur, le moindre faux pas, ce sera gravé à jamais.

- Je ne trouve pas ça très excitant.

- Normal tout ça, c'est théorique. Mais attends un peu…Hum…Un nom, au hasard.

- Elisaveta Herdevary ?

Alessandro l'observa, surpris, avant de sourire.

- La prof' ? Pas bête, je n'y avais pas pensé…

Le châtain s'empara du clavier et Gaël l'observa pianoter. Ils avaient pu s'asseoir tous les deux sur la même chaise tellement elle était grande. Alessandro lui avait expliqué qu'elle appartenait à sa mère du temps où elle voulait écrire un livre. L'ordinateur aussi. Son père lui avait souvent demandé s'il n'en voulait pas un nouveau mais il avait toujours refusé. On ne soupçonnait pas la puissance de ces vieilles bêtes. A technologie moderne venaient contraintes modernes auxquelles on n'avait pas pensé avant.

Une liste de noms de domaines et de sites apparut et le brun pensa qu'il allait cliquer dessus mais non. Il ouvrit un second onglet et tapa « Netvibes », affichant une page privée pourvue de plusieurs dossiers. « Marie », « Beilschmidt », « Lefebvre »…Pleins de noms de familles, même un « Kirkland » qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. Il créa un nouveau dossier intitulé « Herdevary » et commença des recherches auxquelles Gaël perdit le fil. Alessandro lui expliqua rapidement qu'il usait de métamoteurs tout simples qui lui permettaient de croiser les données de plusieurs moteurs de rechercher et de classer les plus pertinents.

Soudain, le châtain se tut et cliqua sur un lien. Une fenêtre s'afficha sur un fond rose avec une femme nue. Sur le carré blanc était écrit « AVERISSEMENT ce site est réservé aux majeurs avertis… ». En dessous se trouvaient deux petits carrés proposant « OUI, j'ai plus de dix-huit ans » et « NON, je n'ai pas dix-huit ans ».

Gaël resta gêné devant ça, n'ayant jamais été confronté à la nudité et encore moins à celle d'une femme. Néanmoins, cela ne sembla pas déconcerter Alessandro qui cocha sans hésiter la case « OUI ».

- Règle numéro 1 d'Internet : quand on vous demande si vous avez dix-huit ans, c'est oui.

Une vidéo s'afficha sans se mettre en route. L'image figée montrait nettement leur professeur chevauchant, nue, un homme qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Sur un bureau d'école où ils reconnaissaient parfaitement le tableau de leur classe avec la frise de chiffres en haut. Cela fit sourire le châtain qui n'appuya pas sur play.

- Tu ne regardes pas ?

- Pourquoi ? Ça ne m'intéresse pas, les gens qui exhibent leurs fesses sur le net. Il n'empêche que la prof' fait du porno…

Alessandro ouvrit un nouvel onglet et chercha l'annuaire des pages jaune. Il entra le nom de la professeur. Là, Gaël ne voyait plus du tout où il voulait en venir. Mais son ami copia l'adresse de la jeune femme dans la barre d'adresse. Après plusieurs manipulations, il trouva son adresse e-mail qu'il nota sur un morceau de papier.

- Il y a des ordinateurs dans la bibliothèque de l'école. On lui enverra un message de là-bas…Je vais sauvegarder le lien.

Le châtain copia le lien de la vidéo sur un message brouillon d'une de ses boîtes mail, ayant expliqué à Gaël qu'il en avait plusieurs.

Le petit brun commença à mettre les choses bout à bout. Ils possédaient la connaissance de quelque chose qui pourrait facilement ruiner la vie de leur professeur : elle serait démise de ses fonctions et mal vue de la société. Alessandro voulait lui envoyer un message.

Il avait bien compris le système de pensée de son ami. Et comprit aussi vite qu'ils allaient faire chanter Elizaveta Herdevary.

Ca lui plaisait.

- Bon, je vais effacer l'historique, réactiver le contrôle parental et aller dix minutes sur des sites à la con…

Alessandro vida consciencieusement son historique avant de se déplacer dans les paramètres, cochant la case « contrôle parental ». Puis il alla sur des sites de dessin animé pour enfants, de coloriages en ligne, de maths en ligne et une encyclopédie d'animaux.

- Ton père y croit vraiment ?

- A fond. Tous les soirs, il fait sa petite vérification pour voir si je ne vais que sur des sites « biens ». Ça me fait doucement rire…

* * *

C'est toujours aussi étrange d'écrire ce genre de choses. Pas déplaisant mais étrange, parce que c'est un style dans lequel je n'ai jamais mis les doigts. Le spieds, oui, je lis beaucoup de romans noirs, mais mon clavier n'a jamais écrit ce genre de trucs. Je me demande si je vais m'y habituer. Je suppose que oui.

Bref.

Review ? :3


	4. Chapter 4

Note de l'auteur : C'est tellement innocent et malsain à la fois, ça dresse les poils ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Gaël n'avait jamais fait de chantage à qui que ce soit. Seulement observé Alessandro le faire. Avec les enfants, c'était facile, le châtain avait juste à les menacer de dire à tout le monde qu'ils suçaient encore leur pouce, qu'ils faisaient des bisous à leur mère sur le parking, qu'ils faisaient toujours la sieste...Les enfants, influencés par la télévision qui étale la vie des gens partout, ont l'impression d'être constamment mis à l'épreuve. Ils pensent que tout le monde les regarde. Enfin, ça ne marchait pas avec tout le monde, comme partout, il y avait des exceptions. Ceux qui se fichaient du regard des autres. Ils étaient faciles à reconnaître, c'était ceux qui vivaient leur vie tranquillement sans toujours vouloir être sous les feux des projecteurs. Mais pour le reste…C'était les minies-brutes, les petites pestes et les bouc-émissaires. Les deux premiers cas sont ceux qui ne veulent pas « voir leur réputation à l'eau ». Des crétins lobotomisés à la télé réalité et aux matchs de foot, croyant qu'ils sont les stars de la cour de récréation en terrorisant les autres alors qu'ils sont généralement ceux dont on se moque le plus. Et les bouc-émissaires qui donneraient tout pour qu'on les embête moins…Et qui ne veulent absolument pas que soit dévoilé un nouveau moyen d'attaque contre eux. Gaël avait été content de voir qu'Alessandro ne faisait jamais de chantage aux bouc-émissaire. Il s'était senti encore plus proche de son ami. Ils avaient vécu la même chose, ils étaient pareils.

Depuis la CP, Alessandro enregistrait toute la psychologie des enfants au fur et à mesure qu'il grandissait avec eux. Il savait précisément comment agir avec chacun d'eux. Ca n'intéressait pas beaucoup Gaël qui se fichait de la vie des autres. Il avait montré à son ami ses fameuses expériences et, après avoir plaisanté en lui disant qu'il planquerait son chat à présent, le châtain lui avait dit qu'il adorait leur manière d'être si différents l'un de l'autre et si semblables. D'après lui, si leurs routes partaient dans la même direction, ils auraient fini par se gêner et leur amitié se serait brisée. Le petit brun avait acquiescé en se faisant remarqué que leurs routes étaient bien plus proches que ce que croyait Alessandro et que seule une ligne d'herbe devait les séparer.

Et pourtant, au fur et à mesure que le petit Luciani lui expliquait comment ils allaient procéder, il se sentait comme hypnotisé. Il se demandait souvent si son ami n'était pas encore plus intelligent que lui mais pourtant leurs résultats aux divers tests faits par des psychologues étaient les même. Sauf au test de Rorsach. Ce simple fait l'avait fait haïr cette tâche noire.

Le directeur de l'école avait parlé de leur cas, deux enfants prodiges qui se rencontraient et devenaient inséparables, à un ami psychologue à lui. Il était venu et, avec l'autorisation d'Andriu et Allistor, leur avait posé des questions. Tout s'était bien passé, le psychologue avait été captivé par ces deux enfants tout en les traitant comme ce qu'ils étaient encore : des gamins. Et pas des bêtes étranges. Et puis, séparément, il leur avait soumis son test de Rorsach. La même tâche sur la même feuille. Lui avait platement répondu que ça lui faisait penser à une tâche d'encre noire sur une feuille blanche, faisant rire le psychologue.

Alessandro lui avait dit qu'il avait vu sa maman sur la feuille. Sans pouvoir l'expliquer.

Cette séparation avec le membre maternel, Gaël l'avait vécu aussi. Ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture. Mais il avait à peine un an, il ne les connaissait pas et Allistor assurait très bien les postes de « maman » et « papa » à lui tout seul. Il ne comprenait pas ce manque que ressentait son ami, cette douleur lancinante qui semblait des fois lui faire perdre la raison.

Ca ne lui plaisait pas, de ne pas comprendre. Il voulait savoir ce que c'était que de perdre sa maman, comme ça, sans oser le demander à Alessandro.

- Hehe, qu'est-ce que vous complotez tous les deux ?

Ils sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers la porte entrouverte où Christian, le grand frère d'Alessandro, avait passé la tête. Gaël en profita pour examiner cet inconnu si proche de son ami. Il ressemblait beaucoup au petit châtain aux yeux bleus clairs à part qu'il était plus grand, plus halé, plus brun et avait les yeux plus foncés. Il avait un grand sourire éclatant sur le visage et tendit les bras lorsque son petit frère se jeta sur lui pour lui faire un câlin.

- Tu as réussi à avoir ton émancipation ?

- Pas encore. Ca vient, ça vient !

- Pourquoi tu veux partir…

- Je ne pars pas, je change juste un peu de maison. Je te laisserais ma grande chambre, comme ça ! Et puis, pendant les vacances, tu pourras venir dans mon appartement pendant plusieurs jours et même semaines si tu veux ! Vous venez prendre le goûter ?

Gaël acquiesça et se leva, étonné de cet amour que les deux frères semblaient partager. Bizarrement, il ne voyait pas Alessandro pouvoir être si proche d'un membre de sa famille. Et pourtant, il semblait sincère à s'accrocher ainsi au sweat-shirt orange de Christian. Le grand l'attendit et prit sa main avec un sourire, gardant Alessandro dans ses bras. Un autre grand les rejoignit, sûrement le petit ami. Grand aux cheveux blancs et tout pâle, on aurait dit un fantôme. Mais un fantôme de panda parce que ses yeux mauves étaient cernés. Il souriait doucement en observant le grand brun.

Ils devaient beaucoup s'aimer.

- Tiens, Allistor, je te présente Christian, l'indépendantiste de service, et son petit ami, Quentin. Il est très calme. C'est l'eau glacée sur le magma bouillonnant qu'est mon fils, disons.

- Bonjour, monsieur ! J'adore vos cheveux, lança Christian.

- Merci, bonjour à vous deux.

- Bonjour…

Christian sourit et reposa Alessandro au sol à côté de Gaël pour s emasser le bras avec un « j'avais jamais remarqué que tu avais autant grandi ». Il ouvrit un placard et sortit nutella, couteau et pain de mie, posant le tout sur la table.

- Il devient grand mon petit frère…

- Bientôt, lui aussi il voudra s'émanciper…geignit Andriu.

- Oh, t'en fais pas pour ça ! Il est bien plus intelligent que moi : il ne va pas partir de la maison. Il va trouver le moyen que TU partes de la maison et de la garder pour lui tout seul. Et puis je reviendrais et je vivrais avec lui, voilà !

- Oh, ben tiens ! Tu veux me virer de la maison maintenant ?

- J'te passerais mon appart', ou le garage si tu veux !

Andriu fit semblant de mettre une baffe à son fils sans achever son geste, lui frottant les cheveux en riant. Allistor sourit et se dit qu'il aimerait bien que l'ambiance soit comme ça à la maison, au lieu de la guerre froide entre Gaël et Stefan et Nolwenn. Parce que vivre avec les Etats-Unis et l'URSS, c'était parfois très lourd. Enfin, ça ne durerait pas éternellement, ils grandiraient et ça s'arrangerait…Il ferait tout pour que ça s'arrange.

Les quatre jeunes mangèrent leur goûter, Christian tirant la langue à son père lorsqu'il lui fit remarquer qu'il restait un gamin incapable de manger une tartine de nutella sans s'en mettre jusqu'aux oreilles.

Les deux petits remontèrent dans la chambre d'Alessandro et ressortir de sous le lit ce qu'ils avaient commencé à faire pour leur histoire de chantage. Leur jeu.

- Le but du chantage, c'est d'avoir une contrepartie…Mais là, je bloque, on demande quoi ?

- Je sais pas, tu as une idée ?

- Ben…Un adulte aurait sûrement demandé des trucs…Berk. Pas nous. L'argent, ça m'intéresse pas et mon père se demanderait d'où ça vient…

- Pareil.

- On a déjà des bonnes notes…Alors…

Ils réfléchirent. Effectivement, ils ne voyaient pas trop quoi demander à la professeur.

- On pourrait lui demander de faire des trucs rigolos !

Gaël haussa un sourcil. Ca, c'était encore un terrain qu'il ne connaissait pas. Toute sa vie, malgré les proposition d'Allistor, Stefan et Nolwenn, le comportement des autres enfants à son égard l'avait laissé croire qu'il n'avait pas le droit de s'amuser, de jouer, qu'il n'était pas « comme les autres » donc il ne devait pas faire « comme les autres ».

- Je sais pas, des trucs ridicules comme…Comme…Comme arriver déguisée en canard, enfin, des trucs comme ça !

Le petit brun ne put s'empêcher de pouffer légèrement en imaginant leur professeur avec une tête de canard.

- On pourrait faire ça avec un jeu de pistes…Des lettres qu'on cacherait avec des épreuves, des trucs comme ça…pensa-t-il. Le téléphone, j'ai vu dans une série qu'on pouvait nous retrouver avec donc on y pense même pas…Et il faudrait pas mettre nos doigts sur les lettres. J'ai vu ça dans une série aussi.

- Oh oui ! Génial, Gaël ! Alors, d'abord on lui envoie le mail à l'école et ensuite, on lui fait faire notre jeu !

Le petit brun acquiesça et ils mirent des gants de laine, la seule chose qu'ils aient sous la main dans la chambre d'Alessandro, pour écrire leurs lettres, réfléchissant à des épreuves ridicules. Les premières étaient toutes innocentes et auraient fait sourire les adultes discutant en bas. Porter des déguisements ridicules et faire des galipettes au sol. Puis cela se transforma en saut d'un mur haut de deux mètres cinquante. Grimper à un arbre avec une main dans le dos. Mettre sa main dans un trou de serpent.

Les Luciani habitaient dans un quartier de Coutances appelé la rue Ernest Lelièvre. Au bout de la rue, c'était un cul-de-sac avec un rond point –là où ils habitaient justement- et, juste à côté, se trouvait un petit chemin appelé « Chemin des trois vallées », menant soit à d'autres petits chemins, soit au Vaudon, une aire de jeu avec deux paniers de basket et les délimitations d'un terrain de football. C'était d'ailleurs là qu'ils avaient passé l'attestation routière piétonne.

Tout le long de ce chemin, on trouvait des arbres, des nids, des terriers, des côtes glissantes, des talus…Pleins de choses qui alimentaient leurs esprits si aiguisés.

- Et pour la fin, on fait quoi ? interrogea Alessandro.

- Je sais ! Juste une lettre. Pas une épreuve, juste une dernière lettre.

- Quoi comme lettre ?

- « Ca n'a servi à rien on a envoyé la vidéo au journal » !

- Eh, génial ! Mais…On l'envoie vraiment ?

- Comme tu veux…Moi je m'en fiche…

- Ce serait prendre un risque…Et puis, on lui aura déjà fait peur donc ça ne servirait à rien.

Ils décidèrent donc qu'ils n'enverraient pas la vidéo au journal et se contenteraient de menacer leur professeur.

C'est fébrile qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la bibliothèque de l'école, devant l'ordinateur. Ils s'étaient assuré de tout, avaient placé leurs lettres aux bons endroits, à l'abri de la pluie et des regards.

Inspiré, et ayant beaucoup réfléchi avant, Alessandro tapa le message d'une traite avant de cliquer sur envoyer avec un « tadaaa ! ».

La consigne était « Samedi, au Vaudon ».

* * *

Review ? :3


	5. Chapter 5

C'était mignon à écrire...Enfin...Presque...

* * *

Alessandro connaissait ces chemins par cœur pour avoir fait de longues balades parmi eux avec son père et son frère. Les yeux fermés, il aurait pu y courir sans trébucher sur une seule racine ou une seule pierre.

Perchés en haut d'un arbre, Gaël et lui se retenaient de rire devant le spectacle cocasse de leur professeur exécutant une danse de la Macarena avec une cravate autour de la tête, la première épreuve. Elle jetait de nombreux coups d'oeil autour d'elle, cherchant probablement des caméras, des gens…Mais eux, de petite taille et vêtus de vert et de marron pour l'occasion, étaient invisibles dans cet environnement.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle se déplaça jusqu'à l'emplacement suivant indiqué par la lettre. Les deux garçons attendirent un peu avant de descendre prudemment de l'arbre, se faufilant derrière le talus. Alessandro savait qu'il y avait ici un tuyau en travers de la terre leur permettant de regarder de l'autre côté. Chaque emplacement d'épreuve avait son poste de guet naturel. Ils avaient tout prévu.

Elizaveta lut la seconde lettre plus amusée qu'effrayée. Les « épreuves » qu'elle devait subir étaient dignes des élèves de sa classe. Malheureusement, le mail qu'elle avait reçu n'avait pas le même ton. A croire que ses maîtres chanteurs avaient laissé la « suite des opérations » à leurs enfants.

Elle fronça les sourcils à la quatrième épreuve. Devant elle se trouvait un muret auquel on pouvait accéder grâce à une petite échelle. Le muret devait bien faire deux mètres cinquante. Elle risquait de se casser quelque chose.

Elle observa tout autour d'elle. Elle était sûrement surveillée…Elle ne pouvait qu'obéir. Avec un grincement de dents, elle se hissa en haut du muret et observa le vide. Elle déglutit et sauta comme indiqué sur la feuille : les bras en l'air.

Son pied atterrit brutalement sur une pierre traîtresse et elle sentit sa cheville céder sous son poids alors qu'elle s'effondrait. Elle geignit et ôta sa botte, inspectant son pauvre pied qui la faisait souffrir le martyr. Elle commençait déjà à gonfler.

- Je ne sais pas quel genre de personne peut trouver ça drôle mais moi pas !

Elle n'eut aucune réponse, évidemment. Elle ne remit pas sa botte qui lui ferait plus mal qu'autre chose, et continua son parcours en boitant, maudissant ceux qui lui faisait subir ça. Enfin, ça aurait pu être pire qu'une cheville foulée ou cassée.

L'épreuve suivante n'arrangea pas son état, devoir grimper à un arbre avec une main dans le dos. Grimper, elle y parvint, mais redescendre…Sa cheville prit à nouveau une vilaine chute et cette fois, elle en fut certaine : elle était en miettes.

Le parcours était comme une symphonie allegro crescendo. Tout s'accélérait, chaque épreuve montait d'un degré.

Après avoir dû travers une rivière peu profonde en marchant sur les mains sur les pierres couvertes de mousse, et manqué plus de trois fois de s'ouvrir le crâne, elle se mit à craindre pour l'épreuve finale.

Lorsqu'elle y arriva, elle fut étonnée. Ni rivière, ni muret, ni arbre haut…Rien qui semblait dangereux. Alors quoi ? Un verre de javel qu'elle allait devoir avaler ? De l'arsenic ? Non. Seulement une lettre sous une pierre pour l'empêcher de s'envoler. Elle souleva le caillou et ouvrit l'ultime lettre.

Et manqua s'évanouir devant son contenu.

Alessandro sembla fasciné par la réaction de la jeune femme. Elle fit une crise d'hystérie, tout simplement. Les épreuves, la douleur, la terreur, se dire qu'elle allait perdre son travail, passer pour une prostituée aux yeux de la société entière…Tout cela accumulé la fit craquer.

Les yeux bleus clairs du petit châtain ne pouvaient quitter cette femme en train de perdre toute raison, toute pensée cohérente. Dans ses souvenirs, il revoyait sa mère en train de se rouler par terre en hurlant alors que son père essayait de la raisonner. Christian qui se levait de table, dégoûté, le prenait par la main et l'emmenait là-haut, loin de cet affligeant spectacle. Il revoyait sa mère faire une crise dans un magasin alors que son père essayait de la raisonner. Christian qui secouait la tête et l'attrapait sous les bras pour le mettre dans le caddie et prenait la carte de crédit de leur père pour payer les courses. Il revoyait sa mère agresser une femme dans la rue alors que son père essayait de la raisonner. Christian qui le prenait contre lui, lui cachait les yeux, et continuait sa route. Il revoyait sa mère essayer d'arracher la tapisserie avec ses ongles alors que son père essayait de la raisonner. Christian qui soupirait et l'emmenait jouer dehors en lui murmurant « ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien ». Ainsi se succédèrent dans sa tête ces souvenirs, ces uniques souvenirs qu'il avait conservé de celle qui fut sa maman avant d'être réduite à l'état de légume dans un hôpital.

La professeure se calma et resta longuement immobile au sol, les mains sur le visage, semblant sangloter.

Un peu gênés de voir une adulte censé représenter un pilier pour les enfants qu'ils étaient, Gaël et Alessandro décampèrent par les petits chemins, récupérant les lettres sur leur passage, sauf celle dans les mains d'Elizaveta, et retournèrent chez les Luciani. Andriu sourit avec indulgence devant leur état : couverts de terre de la tête aux pieds. Il les emmena dans la salle de bain et les lava gentiment, sans se douter un seul instant de ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

* * *

Gaël et Alessandro discutaient tout en marchant le long du bâtiment. Le lundi était arrivé bien vite et ils avaient dû retourner à l'école. Alors qu'ils passaient devant la salle dite des « profs' », ils entendirent le nom d'Elizaveta. Curieux, ils s'arrêtèrent et se mirent hors de vue de la porte vitrée, profitant de leur petite taille pour se faire discret.

« …une véritable tragédie ».

Ils reconnurent la voix de Ludwig Beilshmidt, un autre professeur qui avait remplacé la leur un jour où elle était malade. Il était très sérieux et avait toujours les sourcils froncés.

« Je me demande ce qui a bien pu provoquer un tel acte…Comment l'annoncer aux enfants ? Elle était une maîtresse tellement appréciée… »

Les deux enfants se figèrent, comprenant peu à peu ce qui s'était passé. La sonnerie retentit et ils durent aller en classe. Leur hypothèse se précisa lorsqu'ils furent accueillis par M. Beilshmidt.

- Les enfants, bonjour à tous. J'ai une terrible nouvelle à vous annoncer. Votre maîtresse, mademoiselle Herdevary, ne…Reviendra pas en classe. Elle est morte.

Il n'expliqua pas les circonstances de la mort mais Alessandro et Gaël l'avaient très bien compris avec la discussion d'avant. Elle s'était suicidée. Un froid intense les envahit en imaginant que c'était leur « jeu » qui avait provoqué cet évènement tragique. Ils n'avaient pas voulu cela, ils voulaient juste lui faire un peu peur…

La journée se déroula de manière morne, ils firent des fiches d'exercice sous la surveillance du blond. C'est silencieusement que les deux enfants retrouvèrent leurs familles. Alessandro n'adressa pas un mot à son père, les yeux dans le vide durant tout le trajet en voiture, malgré les tentatives d'Andriu pour le faire parler.

Par sa faute, principalement car c'était lui qui avait proposé le chantage, une personne s'était donnée la mort. Il était un meurtrier.

Le père célibataire se gara et porta son enfant jusqu'à la maison. Le professeur avait pris à part tous les parents pour leur exposer la situation. La mort de cette professeure semblait beaucoup toucher Alessandro. Peut-être parce qu'elle était une femme très douce. Comme une mère de substitution pour son pauvre garçon qui n'avait pas connu la sienne assez longtemps. Il savait que ses mots ne feraient rien. Il avait depuis longtemps reconnu son impuissance dans son rôle et confia l'enfant à Christian. Il constata une fois de plus l'attachement du plus jeune à son aîné lorsque le petit châtain fondit en larmes en s'accrochant au sweat orange de l'indépendantiste. Il souffla quelques mots à son fils aîné, lui expliquant la situation, et le laissa faire en soupirant, sachant que les garçons ne seraient à l'aise pour s'exprimer que lorsqu'il serait parti. Il se demandait souvent ce qu'il avait pu rater dans son rôle de père tout en ayant déjà la réponse.

Il s'observa dans le miroir. Mal rasé et les yeux cernés, il devait être un bien piètre exemple pour ses fils.

Toute sa vie, il avait fait des erreurs, sûrement comme n'importe quel être humain. Lorsque sa femme avait commencé à oublier des choses, il avait tout fait pour le cacher à Christian qui n'avait que sept ans à l'époque et qui ne remarquait pas les trous de mémoire de sa mère. Mais cela empira et il finit par comprendre. Dans le même temps, Alessandro vint au monde, leur petit enfant prodige. Il eut des problèmes à l'école pour s'intégrer malgré tous les efforts des professeurs et lui, son père, tentait de combler les « absences » de sa femme en donnant énormément de tendresse à son fils. Mais il revoyait encore comme si c'était hier les grands yeux bleus du petit châtain lorsqu'il tendait les bras vers sa maman et qu'elle observait autour d'elle en demandant où était la mère de cet enfant perdu. L'incompréhension et ses « mais c'est toi ma maman… ». Sa femme qui lui assurait que non avant de le coller entre les bras de son mari en lui disant que « cet enfant était perdu ». Les larmes qui commençaient à couler sur les joues de l'enfant alors qu'il pleurait doucement.

« C'est parce que tu ne m'aime pas que tu dis ça, maman ? ».

Alors que le plus jeune avait cinq ans et l'aîné quinze, la mère avait commencé ses crises d'hystérie. Elle se roulait par terre n'importe quand, sans prévenir, criait, courrait…Lui tentait de l'arrêter, de la calmer, délaissant son jeune fils. Christian avait dû prendre très tôt ses responsabilités d'aîné et une séparation parents/enfants s'était créée, scindant leur famille. Alessandro lui parlait de moins en moins, ne lui sautait plus dans les bras, ne riait plus avec lui, ne lui annonçait plus avec fierté ses bons résultats et ne venait plus se plaindre des mauvais traitements des autres à lui. Il sautait sur Christian en mettant son visage dans sa nuque, souriait lorsque l'aîné l'appelait « p'tit bonhomme » et se confiait longuement à lui. Il se rappelait l'avoir entendu demander pourquoi lui se faisait gronder lorsqu'il faisait une crise alors que sa mère avait le droit de le faire sans se faire gronder.

Surtout, il se rappelait le départ de sa femme pour l'hôpital. Ca l'avait brisé. De voir sa femme tant aimée réduite à l'état de corps sans conscience attendant une mort certaine. Christian avait froidement déclaré qu'elle ne perturberait plus son petit frère comme ça. Et Alessandro avait simplement lancé un « on mange quoi ce soir ? ».

Et cette fois encore, alors que son jeune fils était confronté à la mort d'une proche, sa meilleure et seule solution était de le coller aux bras de son grand frère.

Il avait pitoyablement échoué dans le rôle de mari et de père.

* * *

Christian caressa doucement les cheveux de son petit frère qui était effondré. La mort n'était pas une notion à laquelle il était préparé…Tant qu'il ne serait pas remis de cette épreuve, il resterait à la maison, malgré l'étouffement perpétuel que lui procuraient ces murs.

- Chri…Chri…Christian…J'ai…Je…J'ai…

Alessandro leva ses yeux bleus clairs sur ceux de Christian. Pouvait-il lui annoncer sa faute ? Comment réagirait-il ?

Un froid l'envahit. Il le laisserait. Il ferait peut-être comme les policiers font dans les films avec les meurtriers. Il lui bloquerait les bras dans le dos et le mettrait par terre pour l'enfermer seul dans une cellule grise où des gens l'interrogeraient tous les jours. Il ne le verrait plus. Il ne l'aimerait plus.

Rien qu'à cette pensée, ses larmes redoublèrent. Il était hors de question qu'il perdre son frère aîné. Il ne dirait rien.

- Ca va aller, p'tit bonhomme, ça va aller…Je suis là, moi…

Il renifla en acquiesçant, se blottissant dans les bras de son grand frère. Il ne lui dirait rien. Rien du tout.

* * *

Après avoir broyé du noir toute la soirée, Gaël se trouvait incapable de dormir, se tournant et se retournant dans son lit. En désespoir de cause, il décida de faire quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait et ne pensait jamais faire.

- Allistor… ? Tu dors ?

- Hmmm ?

- Je peux dormir avec toi ?

- Bien sûr…Viens là…

Le petit brun se glissa contre son grand frère et remarqua que ses deux cadets l'avaient devancé. Dans son sommeil, Stefan s'accrocha immédiatement à son dos, ayant lui-même Nolwenn à moitié affalée sur lui. Gaël ne lui en tint pas rigueur, tourmenté par ses remords.

- Allistor…chuchota-t-il.

- Oui… ?

- Si j'ai fait quelque chose de grave…Tu m'en veux… ?

Le plus grand se tourna sur le côté pour observer son jeune frère dans le noir, s'amusant du bras du petit roux sur l'épaule de Gaël.

- Quelque chose de grave ?

- Si la maîtresse était morte à cause de moi…Tu m'en voudrais ?

- Gaël…Si c'était le cas, je chercherais à savoir pourquoi tu aurais fait ça avant de t'en vouloir. Mais je pardonnerais, tu es mon petit frère, je dois te protéger et t'aider à aller dans le droit chemin, d'accord ? Mais ce n'est pas ta faute, ce n'est la faute de personne…

Il lui caressa gentiment les cheveux. Gaël décida de ne pas lui raconter toute l'histoire au cas où il lui en voudrait quand même. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de très affectif, il avait constamment peur de se faire repousser et martyriser, comme avec les enfants de maternelle. Mais il savait qu'Allistor l'aimait beaucoup et qu'il ne le martyriserait jamais. Avec lui, il était bien.

- Allistor ?

- Oui ?

- Je suis un grand frère moi aussi ?

- Bien sûr, tu es le grand frère de Stefan et Nolwenn, on doit les protéger tous les deux. Et Stefan est le grand frère de Nolwenn. C'est la petite fille de la famille, nous, les hommes, on doit être fort pour elle.

- Mais je ne sais pas protéger…

Le grand aux cheveux rouges eut un sourire indulgent et lui embrassa le front.

- Ca viendra, ne t'inquiètes pas. Essayes juste d'être avec eux, de leur parler, au lieu de rester toujours seul dans ton coin…

- Ils voudront bien de moi ?

- Bien sûr, tu es leur grand frère…Allez, dors…

Gaël ferma les yeux en se promettant d'essayer d'aller plus vers ses cadets et de les protéger.

Il se promit aussi qu'il ne ferait plus jamais de mauvaises choses.

* * *

Review ? :3


	6. Chapter 6

Note de l'auteur : Bon, après devrait venir le chapitre de Chroniques d'un pirate enchaîné, puis King's Game. Et entre deux, la seconde partie de R-18. Bonne lecture !

* * *

D'un commun accord évident, Allistor et Andriu avaient mis leurs garçons dans le même collège : Jean-Paul II de Coutances, un privé qui faisait également Lycée. L'aîné des Kirkland avait été muté à quelques dizaines de kilomètre pour son travail. Mais pour lui, hors de question que son petit frère perde un repère aussi stable qu'Alessandro. Surtout après la mort de leur maîtresse de CM1 qui les avait beaucoup perturbés. Aussi, il avait décidé de mettre le petit brun en internat. Aussitôt, le châtain avait demandé à son père d'en faire autant. Andriu avait accepté avec résignation, se doutant bien que la maison devait paraître bien vide à Alessandro depuis que Christian, ayant atteint sa majorité, était parti étudier à Caen. Vivre la semaine avec son meilleur ami lui serait sûrement plus bénéfique que rester avec son vieux père.

Les débuts de leur année de sixième furent assez chaotiques il fallait s'adapter à ce tout nouvel environnement, à l'emploi du temps, les nouveaux camarades, le nombre de professeurs, les salles, les bâtiments, le rythme, les nouvelles matières…Mais soutenus par leurs familles, ils avaient passé cette épreuve sans trop de problèmes. Les notes n'avaient jamais été un souci pour eux. Mais ils découvrirent bien vite que, dans le monde du collège, la jalousie des enfants qui n'aimaient pas voir des enfants « prodiges » plus félicités qu'eux, était remplacée par le mépris des pré-adolescents pré pubères. Pour cette catégorie de personnes, une équation simple régnait dans les classes. Bonnes notes = intello = lèche-cul. Difficile de se faire de nouveaux amis dans ces conditions-là. De toute manière, ils étaient très heureux en restant seulement tous les deux, se fichant des autres comme de leurs chaussettes. Tant qu'ils pouvaient être ensembles, le reste, ils s'en moquaient.

Depuis l'épisode Elizaveta, ils s'étaient racheté une conduite et juré l'un à l'autre de ne plus jamais faire ce genre de choses. Gaël avait arrêté ses expériences et Alessandro ne faisait plus de chantage. Personne n'avait jamais appris qui était vraiment derrière la tragique mort de la professeure, fort heureusement pour eux. Oui, définitivement, ils avaient décidé de repartir dans le droit chemin.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce soir.

Ils sortaient de cours d'allemand pour aller manger le repas du soir lorsqu'Alessandro poussa un juron.

- J'ai encore oublié ma carte dans mon casier…Attends-moi deux secondes, j'arrive !

Gaël râla. Deux secondes…Sachant que le local des casiers était à l'autre bout du collège, c'était plutôt cinq bonnes minutes qu'il allait prendre. En plus, il faisait froid. Avec un soupir, il alla s'adosser à un poteau de basket en attendant son ami. Le soir tombait déjà en cette froide soirée de début décembre. Il était seul dans la cour, tous les autres élèves étant rentrés chez eux, attendaient le bus ou partaient manger.

- Oh, un petit sixième égaré !

Il sursauta et se tourna vers le bruit. Quatre grandes personnes s'approchaient de lui. Sûrement des troisièmes, voire des lycéens vu que le Lycée était de l'autre côté de la route. Celui qui marchait en tête était grand et maigre, il avait une face toute étirée et toute pâle, on aurait dit une asperge. Son pantalon lui arrivait aux genoux, dévoilant largement son caleçon et il portait des boucles d'oreille, ce que le petit brun trouva grotesque pour un garçon. Son comparse de droite était gros, si bien qu'il n'avait probablement pas trouvé de pantalon trop large pour lui comme son copain. Une casquette « obey » était enfoncée sur son crâne et elle semblait si étroite qu'elle faisait ressortir ses yeux globuleux, taches blanches sur sa peau noire. Celui de gauche était couvert de piercings et avait de longs cheveux noirs luisant, sûrement gras. Il était couvert d'un tee-shirt « métal » et une de ses mains palpait les fesses de la seule fille du groupe, une grande gerce portant des vêtements sûrement trop petits pour elle. Ses cheveux rouges étaient entièrement rasés d'un côté.

Ils n'étaient sûrement pas de l'établissement car jamais le directeur de tolèrerait de telles manières vestimentaires dans son école. Peut-être venaient-ils du collège public de la ville ? Dans ce cas, ils n'avaient rien à faire ici…

- T'as pas une cigarette, gamin ?

- Je ne fume pas…

Les quatre autres se rapprochèrent encore de lui et son instinct de survie lui hurla de courir. Il ne se fit pas prier et tourna les talons pour partir dans la direction opposée à ceux qui l'inquiétaient. Malheureusement, Asperge l'attrapa par le col et le souleva.

- Mais ne t'enfuie pas comme ça alors qu'on vient de se rencontrer !

Il battit des jambes dans l'air et voulut appeler à l'aide mais l'autre plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et se mit à marcher. Une peur panique l'envahit, lui qui était si calme d'habitude. Il avait peur de ce que les grands allaient lui faire. Asperge l'emmena dans les toilettes des garçons et s'enferma dans la cabine handicapée, suivi par ses amis qui rigolaient. Une odeur âcre prit Gaël au nez qui savait d'expérience que ces toilettes-là étaient dégueulasses et qu'il valait mieux utiliser celles de l'internat. Ca sentait l'urine et même le vomi ainsi que les relents de cigarette. Il eut envie de vomir.

- Putain, il a que des fringues de merde…Tes vieux ont la dèche, hein…

Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à ça. Son pauvre frère aîné devait les gérer tout seul et, bien qu'il ait un bon emploi d'avocat, l'administration avait tendance à leur faire la gueule parce qu'ils ne répondaient pas au critère de famille « papa-maman-enfants ».

Il était toujours porté par Asperge, bâillonné par sa main, lorsque l'autre le jeta brutalement à l'autre bout du cabinet, lui tirant un cri. Il n'eut pas le temps de se relever que celui couvert de piercings sortit un épais rouleau de scotch marron et lui enroula autour de la bouche, les poignets et les chevilles. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et son avenir proche lui semblait plus sombre à chaque seconde qui passait.

Le gros fouilla ses poches et en sortit son porte-carte. Asperge lui prit des mains et commença à en extraire les cartes protégées par le film plastique. Il brisa sa carte de cantine en deux et déchira sa carte Manéo pour le bus. Sa carte d'identité passa sous le fil du ciseau, finissant en lamelles sur le sol et le gros fouilla ses poches de pantalon, y trouvant dix-sept centimes qui traînaient. Gaël se félicita d'avoir laissé son portable à l'internat. Son Nokia avait beau se traîner la réputation d'incassable, il doutait qu'il était « involable ».

- Putain mais t'es un pauvre…Qu'est-ce tu fous dans une école de riches…

Ah, ceci expliquait cela. Alors ces « gens » attendaient à la sortie du collège privé pour racketter des jeunes aux parents aisés. Et bien lui n'avait pas pour habitude de se promener avec des choses de valeur sur lui donc ils pouvaient toujours chercher. Il fut un peu rassuré de constater que ce n'était que des petits crétins de voleurs. Asperge poussa un soupir et se redressa.

- Bon, on s'casse.

Gaël fut intensément soulagé mais la fille cassa ses espoirs.

- Attends ! Si on lui fait rien il va cafter !

- Ah ouais, t'as raison…

Il déglutit intérieurement. Ils comptaient lui faire quoi pour éviter qu'il ne « cafte » ? Asperge lui mit un violent coup de pied dans le ventre qui lui fit encore percuter le mur derrière lui. Il en eut le souffle coupé et faillit s'étouffer derrière le scotch. Il entendit un léger bruit aigu et tourna la tête. Il devint encore plus pâle qu'il ne l'était naturellement. Piercing venait de déplier un petit canif de chasseur. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait faire avec ça… ?

* * *

Alessandro sortit du local des casiers et voulut rejoindre Gaël. Son ami n'était plus là où il était censé l'attendre. Bah, il faisait froid, il s'était sûrement réfugié dans le gymnase. Il alla le chercher mais fut étonné de trouver le bâtiment plongé dans le noir.

- Gaël ?

Pas de réponse, il n'était pas là. Il referma la porte, surpris. Son meilleur ami était parti manger sans lui ? Non, bien sûr que non, ce n'était absolument pas le genre du petit brun que de faire des choses sans l'avertir. Donc, il s'était passé un imprévu.

Mais quoi ?

Un prof avait voulu lui demander quelque chose ? Peu probable, ils étaient chez eux à cette heure-là.

Il se mit à avoir très peur pour son ami. La peur paralysait ses neurones alors il sa calma. Panique n'aiderait pas Gaël.

Réfléchis, Alessandro. Nous sommes dans un collège, la probabilité d'y trouver un psychopathe, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre pouvant enlever son ami, est très faible. Par contre, un cas social de seconde zone, ça…

S'il était un cas social de seconde zone et qu'il voulait ennuyer un sixième, où irait-il ?

Il jeta un œil autour de lui, pensif, lorsque ses yeux bleus tombèrent sur la porte des toilettes des garçons qui était ouverte. Il s'approcha sans bruit et entendit nettement un rire gras accompagné d'un bruit mat de coup. Il déglutit et se demanda ce qu'il devait faire. Intervenir serait stupide, il se ferait attraper aussi. Aller chercher un surveillant. Il devait aller chercher un surveillant. Un prof. Un lycéen. N'importe qui.

Il tourna les talons et partit en courant. Au réfectoire, il y avait le surveillant qui validait les cartes de cantine. Il devait aller le chercher !

* * *

- Vas-y, laisse-moi taper dedans aussi !

Gaël n'eut pas le temps de se préparer psychologiquement qu'il se prit un nouveau coup de pied dans l'estomac. Asperge rigola, accroupi à côté de lui, et lui écrasa sa cigarette sur l'épaule, lui tirant un gémissement de douleur à travers son bâillon de scotch.

Il se demandait où était la justice qu'on leur apprenait si tôt à l'école, dans tout ça. Pourquoi du temps où il tuait sans pitié des animaux et même une humaine, il ne lui était jamais rien arrivé ? Et pourquoi alors qu'il faisait tout pour se racheter, ça devait arriver ? A moins que ce ne soit justement la « vengeance du serpent à plumes », la punition indirecte pour une vieille faute ? Bah, il ne croyait pas à toutes ces conneries.

A présent, il ne croyait plus qu'à une chose. Ne se concentrait plus que sur une chose. Tentait d'oublier les coups en se fixant sur cette chose.

Ces types n'avaient pas intérêt à le recroiser après ça.

* * *

- Ah, un retardataire !

- Monsieur, c'est grave il…

- Allez, donne-moi ta carte, petit.

- Non, mais ça c'est…

Le surveillant s'impatienta, surtout qu'il s'apprêtait à aller manger lorsque le petit retardataire était arrivé.

Il le poussa doucement dans le réfectoire, posant ses mains sur un plateau.

- Allez, je noterais ton nom, Alessandro, c'est ça ? Allez, va manger.

- MAIS NON JE VOUS DIS QUE…

- Tu me fais perdre mon temps, allez !

Le surveillant voulut tourner les talons mais Alessandro attrapa son tee-shirt, paniqué.

- MAIS ECOUTEZ-MOI ! Il y a Gaël et il est enfermé dans les toilettes des garçons avec…

- Si c'est bloqué, il faut tirer, tourner le verrou et…

- IL SE FAIT TABASSER, MERDE !

Le type sembla enfin lui prêter attention. Ses yeux bleus clairs étaient emplis de larme tant il avait peur pour son seul et unique ami, le seul qui soit comme lui et le comprenne. Le surveillant murmura un « mais c'est grave… » et s'élança vers les toilettes des garçons. Il tapa à la porte de la cabine handicapé.

- Eh, vous là-dedans !

- Merde, un pion ! On fait quoi ?

- Attends. Vous nous laissez sortir ou on pète la gueule au gamin !

Le surveillant et Alessandro échangèrent un regard. Ils n'avaient pas le choix où Gaël était fichu. L'adulte seul ne pouvait pas faire le poids contre plusieurs adolescents, surtout qu'ils étaient en possession d'un otage. Ils sortirent et les prévinrent qu'ils avaient obéi.

Les quatre adolescents sortirent en vitesse, abandonnant leur victime. Le petit châtain les regarda passer avec le regard le plus haineux qu'il n'avait probablement jamais eu. Il connaissait leurs visages. Il vengerait chaque marque qu'il trouverait sur son ami.

Le surveillant entra dans la cabine handicapé et retint un souffle d'horreur. Il s'accroupit et ôta le scotch autour de la bouche de l'enfant. Gaël eut un haut-le-cœur et vomit aux pieds de son sauveur. Alessandro vint le soutenir alors que l'adulte détachait ses chevilles et ses poignets qui étaient devenus bleus, privés de toute circulation sanguine. Son corps tout entier commençait à devenir bleu, d'ailleurs, avec tous les coups qu'il avait reçus. Ses vêtements avaient été déchirés, sûrement par un petit couteau, et sa peau lacérée. L'enfant tremblait de tous ses membres et se laissa porter sans un mot. Ses yeux rouges mi-clos croisèrent ceux d'Alessandro.

D'un commun accord, sans un mot, ils décidèrent de rompre leur promesse de ne plus faire le mal.

* * *

Allistor et Andriu avaient été horrifiés en apprenant ce qui s'était passé. Ils s'étaient déplacés immédiatement jusqu'à l'hôpital pour voir l'état de Gaël. Les nouvelles n'étaient pas radieuses. Le petit brun avait fini par s'évanouir dans les bras du surveillant, à bout de force, et dormait à présent dans un lit blanc.

- …des analyses et des tests pour le VIH, l'hépatite, la…

- Attendez ! Comment il peut avoir le VIH, ils l'ont… ?

- Non, ils ne l'ont pas violé mais…

Le médecin cherchait à peser ses mots, comprenant que la situation devait être compliquée pour le tuteur légal de la victime.

- Il a de multiples coupures et ils lui ont…Uriné dessus. Et puis, l'environnement dans lequel il était n'était pas très propre, hygiéniquement parlant.

L'homme aux cheveux rouges acquiesça, angoissé. Ses yeux verts dérivèrent sur le lit où était couché son petit frère. Stefan et Nolwenn étaient assis en silence sur deux chaises, à côté, n'osant pas faire de bruit pour ne pas déranger le repos du blessé. Alessandro restait collé aux jambes de Christian, revenu de Caen pour s'assurer que son cher cadet allait bien. Des fois, il se demandait si le problème chez les Luciani n'était pas que l'aîné s'octroyait un peu trop le rôle de père pour le petit dernier. Enfin, cela ne le concernait pas.

- Nous allons envoyer son sang en analyse au laboratoire. Nous aurons les résultats dans quelques jours.

- Quelques jours ?! Mais…

- Je sais, ça peut paraître long, mais c'est le temps qu'il faut pour être sûr. D'ici là, le patient restera à l'hôpital pour soigner ses multiples blessures.

Il acquiesça une nouvelle fois. De toute façon, il n'était pas médecin, alors il n'allait pas contredire l'homme en face de lui.

Il prit Stefan et Nolwenn par les mains et les attira en dehors de la pièce pour laisser le blessé se reposer. Les deux petits roux étaient au bord des larmes. Depuis la CM1, la fameuse mort de sa maîtresse, Gaël était devenu très proche et très protecteur d'eux. Il savait toujours où ils étaient et ce qu'ils faisaient, ne les perdant jamais de vue.

A présent, les cadets comprenaient que même leur frère aîné si fort n'était pas invincible et pouvait être blessé.

- …Je ne peux pas le laisser en internat après ça…murmura-t-il pensivement.

- Je songeais à la même chose.

Il leva les yeux sur Andriu. L'adulte avait ses yeux perdus sur son enfant. Allistor devinait facilement ses pensées. Il devait être terrifié à l'idée que la même chose arrive à son cher fils. Normal.

- Mais si on les retire tous les deux de l'Internat, ils ne pourront plus se voir…Gaël n'a pas d'autres amis qu'Alessandro et vice-versa…

Andriu acquiesça.

- Je sais, j'avais bien quelque chose à proposer, mais je ne suis pas sûr que…

- Dites toujours.

- Je pensais à des cours à distance. Ils ont largement le niveau pour tenir le coup et bien assez de sérieux pour accepter cette méthode. Mais pour qu'ils restent ensemble, ils suffiraient qu'ils passent une semaine chez l'un, chez l'autre…Enfin, comme ça t'arrange, c'est toi qui habite le plus loin.

Allistor considérait Andriu comme son aîné, ce qu'il était après tout. C'était déjà un véritable adulte tandis que lui n'était sorti de l'université que depuis deux ans. Il ne connaissait pas grand-chose de la vie active. La solution du père des Luciani lui semblait être une bonne alternative, il suffirait que Gaël passe une semaine chez Alessandro, rentre le week-end à la maison, puis Alessandro passerait la semaine chez eux et rentrerait le week-end chez lui. Au final, ils garderaient le même rythme qu'avec l'internat et n'auraient plus à souffrir des moqueries des autres élèves. Oui, ça semblait être une bonne idée. Sinon, il n'arriverait pas à dormir en se disant que ce genre d'incident pouvait se reproduire à n'importe quel moment.

* * *

Review ? :3


	7. Chapter 7

Note de l'auteur : Et voilà un...Gros trou dans l'histoire de Gaël et Alessandro pour aller voir ce qui se passe du côté de Matthis ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Matthis était dans un coin de la cour, presque caché, à lire un roman. Les bruits de la cour lui parvenaient et il relevait parfois la tête pour observer les autres. Il avait cru que sa sixième se passerait mieux que ses années de primaire. Naïf. Autrefois, il vivait avec son père et sa mère dans un beau quartier de Paris. Il ne sortait quasiment jamais, restant dans le cocon familial, bien au chaud. Il faisait sérieusement ses études dans une école privée, tout se passait bien. Parfaitement bien.

Et puis, alors qu'il n'avait que sept petites années, la société de son père, leur seule source de revenus, c'était effondrée. Son père avait commencé à boire et à s'énerver pour un rien. Lui contre lequel jamais ses parents n'avaient haussé la voix, ça lui avait fait un sacré choc. Puis, en manque d'argent, ils avaient dû déménager dans un milieu moins coûteux. Et ils avaient atterris dans cette banlieue du 93. Il avait dû finir ses années de primaire dans une nouvelle école. Et il avait très vite compris que la phrase « Je vivais dans Paris même avant » n'aurait jamais dû sortir de sa bouche lorsque la maîtresse lui avait demandé où il habitait avant. Depuis lors, il était le « petit bourge », le bouc-émissaire. Et cette réputation l'avait suivi même au collège.

- Eh, petit bourge !

Matthis gémit intérieurement et releva la tête, ses yeux gris dissimulés derrière sa frange noire qui retombait systématiquement sur son visage.

- Oui… ?

- C'est quoi que tu lis ?

- Germinal…

- Tu me le prêtes ?

Le petit brun tendit son livre à l'autre, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Avec un grand sourire, l'autre ouvrit l'ouvrage et déchira les pages sous les yeux impuissants de Matthis qui ne pouvait que regarder les feuilles voler et retomber à ses pieds. Finalement, son bourreau laissa tomber ce qui restait de l'objet dans une flaque d'eau et s'en alla en ricanant.

L'enfant se mordit la lèvre et ramassa la couverture ainsi que chaque page et les remit tristement dans l'ordre. Chacune de ses journées étaient ainsi. On inondait son casier. On faisait des parties de foot avec son sac. On gribouillait ses cahiers d'insultes et d'obscénités. On l'insultait. On le forçait à faire les devoirs des autres. On l'accusait des bêtises.

Tout ça était à présent rentré dans son quotidien et il ne s'en formalisait presque plus.

Sa journée passa mornement, comme biens d'autres, et il sortit attendre son bus, restant à l'écart comme à son habitude. Il se demandait si les amis qu'il avait avant l'avaient oublié. Sûrement, depuis le temps.

Le car arriva et il attendit que tout le monde soit monté pour grimper les marches à son tour, cherchant une place libre seule ou à côté de quelqu'un à l'air un peu sympathique. Il tenta près d'un garçon qui écoutait de la musique mais le jeune homme posa son sac sur le siège libre. Ben voyons. Il finit par s'asseoir à côté d'une fille en silence. Il l'observa du coin d'œil. Elle était jolie. Et naturelle. Pas comme la plupart des filles de son collège, même de sa classe alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'en sixième.

- Salut ! lança-t-elle.

Il sursauta, complètement perdu.

- Euh…Je…Bonjour ?

Sa voix était chaude, il avait envie de se blottir contre elle. Elle était un peu plus âgée de que lui sûrement.

Elle sourit et lui frotta les cheveux.

- Tu es trop mignon !

Le pauvre Matthis sentit ses joues chauffer et devina sans les voir qu'elles devaient être rouges comme des tomates.

- Je te vois souvent prendre le bus, tu ne te mets pas souvent à côté de la même personne, tu as pleins d'amis ?

- Hum…Aucun en fait, alors je me met là où on veut bien de moi…

- Oh !

La jeune fille l'attrapa et le serra tout contre sa poitrine. Matthis fut complètement retourné tant ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu droit à ne serait-ce qu'une infime marque d'affection.

- Tu es dans quel collège ?

- Barthelemy…

- Moi aussi ! Comment ça se fait que je ne t'ai jamais vu ?

- Je me montre pas trop…Et puis, je suis que en sixième…

- Je suis en quatrième, tu sais quoi ? On se retrouve dans le bus et je reste avec toi au collège !

- C'est…C'est vrai… ? C'est pas pour te moquer… ?

- Mais non !

Le bus s'arrêta à l'arrêt de la jeune fille qui sortit en embrassant Matthis sur le front. Le petit garçon avait l'impression d'avoir loupé un épisode, là. Avait-il bien compris ? Avait-il enfin quelqu'un pour le protéger ? Il n'y croyait pas trop. Cela faisait longtemps que le mot optimisme avait été effacé de son vocabulaire.

Le véhicule s'arrêta à son arrêt et il descendit en soupirant, songeant aux trois kilomètres de marche qui l'attendaient. Trente bonnes minutes lui seraient nécessaire pour arriver chez lui. Surtout qu'il traînait la patte, la plupart du temps.

Aulnay-sous-bois…Sa demeure. Il se rappelait, étant petit, avoir vu à la télévision que cette cité avait été classé parmi les zones les plus dangereuses et criminogènes par la Police. A chaque fois qu'il faisait ce trajet arrêt de bus-maison, le long de cette route ombragée par de sombres immeubles, cette phrase ne cessait de tourner dans sa tête. Il tenait son sac contre lui, resserrait son manteau et se faisait tout petit en se répétant que rien ne pouvait lui arriver, que la violence des banlieues était exagérée dans les films, que ce serait quand même un sale hasard qu'il se trouve dans la même rue qu'un taré au même moment…

Finalement, il reconnut son immeuble, enfin le numéro, tous les bâtiments étaient identiques…Il entre et se mit à monter les escaliers crades. Il contourna un couple qui s'embrassait allongé l'un sur l'autre, en plein milieu des marches. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à la fille du bus et secoua la tête.

Une fois à son étage, il ouvrit tout doucement la porte. Une bonne chose, c'était ouvert. Parfois, son père trouvait qu'il tardait trop. Pour le punir, il fermait à clé et lui devait passer la nuit sur le paillasson, sans manger. Oui, son papa chéri avait bien changé depuis le début de leurs ennuis.

Il vit la télé allumé et eut un léger soupir de soulagement. Pour une fois qu'on ne l'attendait pas bras croisés pour lui passer un savon avec tout le discours sur le fait qu'il ne servait à rien à part à avoir les allocations alors il pourrait au moins faire un effort pour ne pas arriver à des heures impossibles. Il se faufila jusqu'à sa chambre et s'installa sur son petit lit, contre le mur, pour sortir ses affaires de cours. Il fit soigneusement son exercice de maths en s'aidant de la méthode indiquée dans son manuel et révisa son histoire pour le contrôle. Une fois assuré d'avoir mémorisé tout le chapitre, il prit son rouleau de scotch et son roman dépouillé, mit la couverture à sécher et commença à recoller les pages entre elles, mettant de larges bandes transparentes lorsque les pages étaient coupées en deux ou plusieurs morceaux.

On l'appela pour manger. Il laissa ce qu'il était en train de faire et se rendit dans la cuisine pour mettre la table. Quand on « l'appelait pour manger », c'était plutôt qu'on l'appelait pour qu'il mette la table, fasse cuire la pizza et fasse la vaisselle ensuite.

Docilement, il sortit les couverts et les disposa, faisant de même avec les assiettes, prenant bien garde à n'en briser aucune. Il n'osait imaginer ce qui lui arriverait sinon.

Ignorant, les commentaires de son père à son égard, il adopta la même attitude que sa mère. Silencieuse. Docile. Il mangea sa part de pizza et débarrassa, s'installant devant l'évier pour faire la vaisselle.

- Matthis ! Apporte-moi une bière !

- Oui, papa…

Il ouvrit le frigo et soupira.

- Il y en a plus…

Tout en parlant, il commença à opérer un retrait stratégique vers sa chambre.

- Va en racheter !

- Il est presque vingt-deux heures, le magasin le plus proche est à une demi-heure, je…

- Je te demande pas de me faire des maths, je te demande d'aller racheter des bières !

- Et moi je t'explique que c'est pas possible parce que tout sera fermé…T'as qu'à aller dans un bar…

- Ne me parles pas comme ça ! Petit con insolent !

Il s'enferma dans sa chambre de peur que son père ait une mauvaise réaction. Une réaction…Regrettable. Surtout pour lui.

Il l'entendit sortir dehors en claquant la porte.

Il éclata en sanglots.

* * *

Matthis s'installa à une place seule dans son bus, observant ce qui se passait par la fenêtre. La fille d'hier lui avait dit qu'elle le retrouverait dans le bus. Il avait complètement oublié de lui demander comment elle s'appelait d'ailleurs.

Le bus s'arrêta à l'arrêt où était sortie la fille. Le petit garçon attendit, un peu anxieux, et sourit en la voyant monter. Elle chercha quelque chose du regard quelques instants. Il se demanda si c'était lui mais n'osa pas bouger. Les yeux bruns de la fille finirent par tomber sur lui et elle vint s'asseoir sur le siège libre.

- Je te voyais pas, tu étais caché derrière les sièges !

- Pardon…

- Meuh t'excuses pas ! Je m'appelle Alexandra, et toi ? Sinon je vais t'appeler petite boule de poil trop mignonne !

- Oh, euh…Matthis…Enchanté, Alexandra…

- TROP MIGNON !

La jeune fille lui sauta dessus pour le serrer contre elle et lui frotter les cheveux. Le petit brun devint une fois de plus rouge comme une tomate mais lui rendit l'étreinte, heureux de constater qu'elle était revenue.

* * *

L'heure d'histoire se termina et Matthis ramassa ses affaires, satisfait de son contrôle. Il sortit de la classe et chercha Alexandra du regard. Ils auraient peut-être dû convenir d'un endroit où se retrouver avant d'aller en cours. La cour était plutôt grande, il se demandait s'il parviendrait à retrouver la tête blonde aux cheveux courts de son amie.

- Tiens, un petit bourge ! Tu cherches quelqu'un ? Un ami peut-être ?

Le petit brun se retourna et tomba face à face à trois types de sa classe. Ils rigolèrent. Il préféra ne pas répliquer, ayant très bien compris que pour son propre bien, la meilleure chose à faire était de baisser la tête et se taire.

- T'auras beau chercher, t'en trouvera spas, personne veut d'un bourge comme ami, ici !

- Je suis étonné que y'en ait qui veulent d'un crétin comme toi comme ami.

Matthis releva la tête et sourit. Alexandra passa à côté des trois types, bien plus grande qu'eux, et le prit contre elle.

- Oublies-moi tous ces petits crétins, allez viens. Ca s'est bien passé ton contrôle ?

* * *

Matthis : ...Que les deux autres viennent pas se plaindre parce que je crois que c'est moi qui ait la pire situation là.

Review ? :3


	8. Chapter 8

Note de l'auteur : Alors, il n'y a pas de saut dans le temps, Guillaume est juste plus vieux que Gael, Alessandro et Matthis. Alors qu'eux ont onze ans, lui en a déjà quinze. Voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

- Notre père, qui est aux cieux, que ton nom soit sanctifié. Que ton règne vienne, que ta volonté soit faite sur la terre comme au ciel…Donne-nous aujourd'hui notre pain de ce jour et ne nous soumets pas à la tentation, mais délivres-nous du mal. Car c'est à toi qu'appartiennent, le règne, la puissance et la gloire, pour des siècles et des siècles. Amen.

Guillaume ferma quelques instants les yeux, mains jointes l'une contre l'autre, agenouillé devant l'autel sous le regard approbateur du curé de la paroisse. Il se mit à murmurer du bout des lèvres afin que l'adulte ne l'entende pas.

- Fais qu'Agathe se sente mieux, je sais que tu en as le pouvoir, Seigneur dieu tout-puissant…Elle n'a que quinze ans, elle n'a pas encore tout vu de ce monde…Tu n'as pas vraiment besoin d'elle à tes côtés, Seigneur, pas vrai ? Alors laisse-la nous…Pitié…

Le jeune garçon se releva et rouvrit les yeux, écartant les quelques mèches blondes foncées qui retombaient sur ses yeux rouges. Il intercepta le regard fier du curé. Pas étonnant, à quinze ans, il continuait de venir à l'église tous les dimanches pour prier. Peu de collégiens en faisaient de même, si ce n'était aucun. Mais lui avait la foi. Il croyait en la puissance du Seigneur et le priait régulièrement d'aider sa sœur, Agathe, de récupérer la santé. Malheureusement, ça n'avait pas donné grand-chose pour le moment et son état n'avait fait qu'aller en empirant. Mais il continuait de croire en un rétablissement miraculeux. Après tout, l'histoire n'avait-elle pas déjà démontré à quel point la puissance du Seigneur était grande ? A quel point il était bon et ses miracles réels ? Les athées n'étaient que des hérétiques idiots.

- Je suis sûr que le Seigneur t'a entendu, Guillaume.

- J'en suis sûr aussi…

Le jeune garçon resserra sa veste autour de son corps et sortit de l'église en soupirant. Il était vrai que, des fois, il se demandait où était la justice du Seigneur. Il voyait quotidiennement des gens ne faisant rien pour servir la gloire de Dieu vivre tranquillement et sans soucis alors que lui qui se montrait toujours bénévole dès qu'on lui demandait quelque chose vivait dans une perpétuelle attente angoissée. Sa sœur atteinte d'une terrible maladie et ses parents militaires en Afghanistan. Il vivait dans une famille d'accueil extrêmement catholique qui lui avait fait découvrir la voie de l'espoir. Enfin, espoir…C'était tout relatif, parfois.

- Je suis rentré…

Il n'eut droit qu'à un « essuie tes pieds » en guise de réponse. Il soupira. Sa mère d'accueil était vraiment froide avec lui, contrairement à son « vrai » fils. Mais il pouvait comprendre, il n'était pas réellement son enfant…Mais tout de même, des fois, il se disait que si elle avait accepté de le prendre en charge, c'était pour l'aimer comme s'il était la chair de sa chair, non ? Bah…

L'amour et la tendresse de sa mère lui manquaient énormément. Et sa sœur était à l'hôpital, dans ce lit blanc, entourée de machines.

Son père adoptif arriva pour le serrer contre lui, beaucoup plus affectueux que sa femme.

- Alors, tu as été prier, mon grand ?

- Oui …

- Aaaah…Des fois je me demande pourquoi on a autant de mal à traîner Christophe dans les églises alors que toi tu y vas d'un bon pas.

- Parce que j'ai plus la foi, peut-être…

- Moui. Christophe a la foi en ses réseaux sociaux et autres « trucs de jeune ». Des fois, je me demande ce qu'on a raté dans son éducation…

Guillaume se retint de répondre que c'était sûrement à cause de la mère qui gâtait son fils comme on engraisse un cochon et le laissait faire ce qu'il voulait quand il le voulait.

Au lieu de ça, il monta dans sa chambre pour lire un livre, saluant sa mère d'accueil et le fameux Christophe qui ne daigna même pas lui accorder un regard. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait compris qu'il ne serait jamais un frère pour lui, si ce n'était un intrus dans sa maison qui lui volait l'affection de son père. Pourtant, ils avaient le même âge, ils auraient pu s'entendre mais…Non.

Soudain, il remarqua que le père l'avait suivi jusque dans sa chambre et fermait la porte derrière lui.

- Guillaume, assieds-toi, s'il te plaît…

Curieux, il s'assit. Il avait bien sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas en arrivant, son père adoptif n'était pas aussi joyeux qu'il l'était habituellement.

- J'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer. Ta sœur a…Elle a…Elle a rejoint le Seigneur.

La respiration de Guillaume se bloqua.

- Elle a…Elle est…Morte… ?

Son visage était devenu tout pâle alors que l'information parcourait son cerveau. Sa sœur était morte. Elle était partie. Elle avait rejoint le Seigneur.

- Mais…Pourquoi… ? Je…Je ne comprend pas j'ai…J'ai tout fait pour qu'elle…Qu'elle…

- Oui, Guillaume, mais, vois-tu, le Seigneur avait décidé qu'elle devait le rejoindre et…

- Mais elle ne voulait pas ! Elle disait toujours qu'elle voulait pouvoir sortir de l'hôpital pour retourner à l'école ! C'est pas juste !

- Je sais, Guillaume, mais…

- C'EST INJUSTE ! INJUSTE !

A court d'argument, l'adulte s'approcha de Guillaume pour le prendre dans ses bras. L'adolescent fondit en larmes, secoué de violents sanglots. Sa sœur était morte. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait, le Seigneur l'avait emporté. Alors à quoi cela servait-il de prier ?

_« Tu sais, après tout, il en a probablement rien à foutre des humains… »._

Le blond voulut chasser cette voix, cette phrase, mais plus il tentait de s'autoconvaincre du contraire, plus elle revenait encore plus forte. Oui, après tout, et si Dieu n'en avait juste rien à faire des humains ? S'ils étaient justes des avec lesquels il avait été lassé de s'amuser ?

- Je…J'ai envie d'être seul…

L'adulte acquiesça et se leva en lui frottant les cheveux pour sortir. Guillaume resta longuement prostré sur son lit, le regard dans le vide, à écouter cette voix qui lui expliquait à quel point le Seigneur se fichait complètement des humains. A quel point quoi qu'il fasse, rien ne changerait, il ne se montrerait jamais.

Combien de temps resta-t-il ainsi ? Sûrement longtemps. Car Christophe finit par entrer dans la pièce.

- Maman elle a dit à table !

Le blond releva un regard morne sur son « frère » adoptif.

- …J'ai pas faim, merci…

- Et ben tu viens quand même !

- …Je n'ai pas envie de voir qui que ce soit…

- Roh, c'est bon ! Tu vas pas rester toute la journée comme ça !

- Ma sœur vient de perdre la vie, tu comprends ça ?! J'ai pas envie de voir qui que ce soit, surtout si c'est pour qu'on m'explique que c'était la volonté du Seigneur ou je sais pas quoi !

- T'façon tu savais qu'elle allait finir par claquer, heiiin !

- Pardon ?

Guillaume se leva, tremblant.

- Tu viens de dire quoi ?

- Ne m'approches pas !

- Répètes donc ce que tu viens de dire…

- Que ta sœur elle allait claquer de toute façon, puis elle servait à rien à part à se plaindre !

En rage, le blond sauta sur l'autre adolescent et l'attrapa par le col pour le jeter au sol. Christophe cria et voulut s'échapper de la pièce mais Guillaume claqua la porte avec son pied, fermant à clef rapidement. L'adolescent recula à quatre pattes, terrifié. Le gamin calme et pieux qu'était le blond avait un regard terrifiant.

- Je. T'interdis. De. Parler. De. Ma. Sœur. Comme ça ! Tu sais quoi ? Je vais même m'arranger pour que tu ne parles plus jamais !

L'adolescent voulut crier, appeler ses parents, mais Guillaume se laissa tomber sur son torse, enfonçant ses genoux dans son estomac, et ses hurlements s'étouffèrent dans sa gorge. Le blond brandit son poing et l'abattit violemment sur le visage de Christophe. Puis il lui mit un second coup au visage. Sa lèvre se perça et du sang coula sur le sol. Mais le catholique n'en avait pas terminé, perdu dans une folie destructrice, n'écoutant que cette étrange voix qui le poussait à frapper encore plus, encore plus fort.

La porte fut violemment défoncée mais il ne l'entendit même pas. Il entendit des cris et fut attrapé et immobilisé, sûrement par son père adoptif. Submergé par ses émotions, il s'évanouit.

- Il se réveille.

Guillaume battit des paupières, comprenant à moitié ce qu'il entendait. Il vit un homme vêtu de blanc et son père adoptif à ses côtés. Il devait être à l'hôpital.

- Guilaume ? Tu es réveillé ?

- …Oui…

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- …Oui…

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Tu peux me le dire ?

- Fait quoi… ? Ah…Oui…

Le blond se redressa un peu, tâchant de remettre ses pensées en place.

- Il est entré dans ma chambre pour me dire de venir manger…J'avais pas faim…Il a insisté…J'ai dit que je voulais pas…Et il a insulté Agathe…Il a dit que de toute façon elle ne servait à rien et qu'elle ne faisait que se plaindre…Je…Ca m'a énervé et j'ai…J'ai perdu le contrôle…Je…Je suis désolé, je…Je voulais pas, je regrette…

Non, il ne regrettait absolument rien. Mieux encore, s'il avait Christophe en face des yeux, il lui bondirait dessus et le truciderait. Il se sentait…Bien. Oui, tout à coup, il se sentait bien. Il n'avait plus cette attente angoissée. Même si ses parents étaient encore là-bas, en Afghanistan, il se disait qu'après tout…On était tous voués à mourir un jour ou l'autre des mains de ce foutu Seigneur.

- …Je vois…Je…Guillaume, je peux comprendre que tu étais bouleversé, mais c'est grave ce que tu as fait.

- Je suis désolé…

Il fut changé de famille d'accueil et fut suivi quelques temps par un psychologue, à peine trois semaines, qui conclut qu'il était simplement triste de la mort de sa sœur. Il ne remit plus les pieds dans une église. Il devint renfermé. Maussade. Désagréable. Vulgaire.

Il reçut une lettre. Ses parents avaient perdu la vie.

Ses nouveaux parents d'accueil firent tout pour le consoler. Mais il ne versa aucune larme. Il était triste. Détruit, même. Mais il avait compris.

Il se leva de son lit durant la nuit. Enfila silencieusement des vêtements et s'observa dans le miroir. Il avait l'impression d'avoir grandi. Pourtant, cela faisait seulement deux mois que sa sœur était partie. Il avait grandi psychologiquement, sûrement. Mûri. Voilà, il avait mûri.

_« C'est depuis que tu suis mes conseils »._

Sûrement. Mais ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il était le seul à l'avoir décidé.

Il descendit les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds et mit ses chaussures. Ouvrant la porte d'entrée, il frissonna. La nuit était froide.

Comme une ombre dans la nuit, il parcourut les petites routes du village où il vivait à présent. Jusqu'à arriver devant l'église.

- On a un compte à régler, tous les deux…

Il entra dans l'immense bâtiment. Il savait que le curé ne fermait jamais parce qu'il avait confiance en les habitants. Tout était plongé dans le noir, seul les rayons de la lune filtrant par les vitraux éclairaient misérablement la pièce.

- Je t'ai voué ma vie…Et tu as pris ma sœur…

Il s'avança vers l'autel.

- Je t'ai ignoré…Tu as pris mes parents. En gros, quoi que je fasse, je peux aller me faire foutre. Enfoiré.

Il laissa passer un petit moment avant de s'asseoir négligemment sur l'autel.

- Tu ne vas pas te manifester, hein ? Ouais, j'avais compris le truc, merci. On est que des jouets pour toi, salopard. Mais tu sais quoi ? Je vais te les casser, moi, tes jouets, et au bout d'un moment, TU SERAS OBLIGE DE FAIRE ATTENTION A MOI !

Un long silence accueillit sa déclaration, lui tirant un rictus.

- Tu te dis que j'oserais pas, hein…Mais je vais te le prouver, moi…Tu vas voir…Tu vas voir…

* * *

- Mon dieu, c'est monstrueux…

Guillaume haussa un sourcil en mâchant sa tartine de nutella. La mère de sa famille d'accueil tenait le journal entre les mains. Il s'approcha, curieux de savoir ce qui avait pu provoquer une telle réaction.

« Le corps mutilé de Georges Verrerin, curé de la paroisse, retrouvé à son domicile ». Tout un article expliquait l'horreur de la scène. L'homme avait été retrouvé éventré. Sur son torse se détachaient deux grosses coupures qui formaient une croix de Jésus. Les intestins avaient été sortis et éparpillés dans la pièce, les organes balancés contre les murs, comme sous le coup d'une rage folle. Le visage roué de coups de couteau et de poings, brûlé par endroits avec un briquet ou des allumettes. Les ongles arrachés, retournés, les rotules sorties, les os apparents…Une scène digne d'un film d'horreur.

- C'est abominable…murmura-t-il.

- Et dire que cette chose est arrivée dans notre village…J'espère qu'il n'y a pas un tueur en série fou qui se cache dans les environs…Fais attention lorsque tu sors, Guillaume.

- Promis.

Et que risquait-il donc, hein ?

_"Croiser ton ombre ?"_

Et tu es un comique, en plus.

* * *

...Oh seigneur, c'est le plus taré des quatre.

Review ? :3

* * *

Il faudrait que j'arrête l'amalgame Quentin = mine...

Review ? :3


End file.
